The showpiece - One-shot
by The Hero of the Peoples
Summary: Dusty goes to the workshop to do a regular maintainence scheduling, but he encounters Ripslinger in an unforgetable tragedy. Sorry my english is bad.


It was a beautiful day today in Propwash Junction, the sun was shining and the sky could be seen as small clouds contrails were to follow: in short, a perfect day.  
Dusty Crophopper had just woken up, smiling seeing off the happy citizens who were already put to work. There was a call: "DUSTY!". He, hearing this call, immediately went to where he came from that call. It was Dottie, who was searching Dusty, probably for a favor: "Hello Dottie, what's up?" Dusty said, seeing a little 'upset. "There is a problem." Said Dottie worried: "There is a client of mine who needed to be seen by me for inspection. I saw that he had a problem with the air filter, but I realized only now i don't have spare parts for him. And the workshop that have these pieces are located about ten kilometers and I can not leave him here. Can you help me Dusty?". Dusty said with a slight smile: "Of course Dottie. Anything for my favorite mechanic." Dottie smiled and soon after, Dusty imposed the destination on the GPS and fly away... After about ten minutes, Dusty arrived in the workshop, came in and said: "Excuse me, would by chance...", but at that moment another plane arrived pushing Dusty: "Hey, I was here first!" Said the 'air rage. Dusty turned around and saw a plane racing green and white with the number 13 ... "Ripslinger?" Said Dusty amazed. "Dusty? What are you doing here, peasant?" asked Ripslinger. Dusty said, "I'm here to take the air filter, it needs for a my friend." It Ripslinger: "Oh yeah? Too bad, because that piece also serves as a companion of my RPX Racing, and as I arrived before I..." and here Dusty interrupts him. "But since when did you care for others? I thought you cared only about yourself, Green Tornado!" said Dusty ironically ans Ripslinger began to get angry: "These are not your business, farmboy. So I take the piece and you go in that stupid poor town called... Propwash Junction." Dusty, offended by his words, Ripslinger looked into his eyes and said, "A race: just you and me, from here to Propwash Junction. Winner takes the piece. Are you in?" Ripslinger thought for a moment, smiled and replied:" I do not want to humiliate you in front of your people... Dusty. But if you insist... Let's run!" Outside the factory, the owner took the piece and began to send it to the destination, while Dusty and Ripslinger warmed engines. "Ready to lose, Dusty?" Said Ripslinger confident. "Oh oh, dear Rip, I think that in the end you'll be eating my dust!" Said Dusty determined. When the light turned green, both were already snapped and in flight, paired against one another! Dusty went straight in the head, and he defended himself for the first few miles, but around half of the race, Ripslinger hit him with the wing, causing him to lose control. Dusty was stabilized, but now he was behind Ripslinger. "So, how does it feel to be back?" Said Ripslinger laughing, while Dusty tried in every way to overcome it, to no avail. In the last kilometer, Dusty said, "Ok, Ripslinger ... I give up." And took another route ... Ripslinger, convinced to have victory in hand, slowed down and said, "At the end the farmboy understands who is boss. Eh eh, poor deluded." At Propwash Junction, Ripslinger was coming with a broad smile on the frame, when suddenly he saw a plane agriculture, but with racing stripes and the 7 ... it was Dusty Crophopper! "Dusty?" Ripslinger asked, surprised, "Hadn't you surrendered?". Dusty said, "Dear Rip, in racing sometimes isn't enough the speed, you must also have knowledge of the place, you were so taken by me when I was "retired" you had not noticed that I was actually taking a short cut in the canyon to get to Propwash faster... so I made the acquaintance of the city... my showpiece. "Ripslinger was surprised for a few seconds, but then came a slight grimace and said, "Keep up the piece. This is just the classic beginner's luck, but it is for sure that the next time I'll beat you!" And fly away. At that moment, arrival and Dottie said, "Ripslinger? What was he doing here?" Dusty said, "He wanted the same piece that you wanted, but in the end I beat him with my highlight! "Dottie laughed, saying, "Oh, Dusty! You will never change! And ... thank you." Happily Dusty said, "You're welcome!" Chug came who said, "Hello Dusterino! How are you? You look tired, what happened to you? "Dottie said, "He had to take a piece and Ripslinger also wanted that piece... he thought he beat Dusty ..." and Dusty: "...but he ate my dust!" And all 3 laughed in this beautiful day, where even a single task may hold harmless the great challenges!


End file.
